Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Picking up right were Act 49 left off, A new evil, new powers, and new allies. Can Sailor Moon stop the Heart Snachers and the Dark Moon Clan, lead by Sailor Jupiter, from destroying the world? Please take a minute and Review.
1. Act 1: Moonlight Knight Appears!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any form.

A/N: This story picks up where the Live Action show left off. It is also my first time working a Japanese story, so I'm sorry if I mess anything up.

As the Sailor Senshi rejoice over being reunited while Chiba Mamoru watches from his Motorcycle with Luna and Artemis, as a Youma mixed with a Microwave appears.

"Youma?" questioned Rei, "Mars Power!"

The others look as nothing happens.

"What's going on?" asked Rei, as Luna runs up in human form.

"Your powers were connected to the Silver Crystal." said Luna, "I'll handle this. Luna Prism Power!"

As Luna transformed, a white rose strikes the Youma.

"Mars Fires Incinerate!" said a guy in white robe with his face cover but the eyes. "Mercury Aqua Storm!"

The Youma is his with both attacks and falls to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked the Youma.

"I'm the protector of those whose hearts make up the future, I'm Moonlight Knight!" said Moonlight Knight, "In the name of the Future, I'll punish you!"

"I can help." said Sailor Luna.

"Get the Senshi out of here." ordered Moonlight Knight, "Supreme Thunder."

"How?" asked Sailor Luna, as the Youma falls to the ground, with smoke coming off of it.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" said Moonlight Knight, as he encircled the Youma in the Chain, lifting the Youma into the air and slamming it into the ground.

The Youma gets up and runs at Moonlight Knight, as he pulls out a moon Scepter.

"Luna Sucre Candy!" said Sailor Luna.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" said Moonlight Knight.

As the attacks hit, the Youma turns into a standard microwave, a white seed pops out, and it crackes open releasing a dark smoke cloud.

"What was that?" asked Ami.

"A Dark Seed Youma, it's mission is to steal Heart Crystals." Moonlight informed them, as he changed into a guy the had some resemblance to Chiba Mamoru.

"Who are you?" asked Mamoru, as he came up behind Moonlight Knight.

"Chiba Hiroaki, Prince of Earth!" said Hiroaki, "I don't have much more time Sailor Senshi."

Hiroaki reviles the four bracelets on his left wrist.

"I was sent back here to deliver a gift from my mother." said Hiroaki, handing the Senshi the bracelet with their planet's symbol on it, "And the Moon Scepter for Sailor Moon."

"How can you be the Prince of Earth?" asked Mamoru.

"My father is the King!" said Hiroaki, as the gold key around his neck started to glow. "Looks like my time here is up."

Hiroaki grabbed the key and held it into the air.

"Key of Cronos, take me back to my present time." said Hiroaki, as he was covered in a gold light and vanished.

"Chiba Hiroaki?" questioned Usagi, "Do you think?"

"I don't know." said Mamoru.

"What do you make of these?" asked Minako, showing the Bracelet to Artemis.

"Queen Serenity had made those has a back up for if the Silver Crystal was destroyed." said Artemis, "The are the star powers!"

"The star power surpasses your old powers." said Luna, "And the Moon Septar was Queen Serenity's most powerful weapon."

"Mercury Star Power!" called out Ami, transforming into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Star Power!" called out Rei, transforming into Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Star Power!" called out Makoto, transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Star Power!" called out Minako, transforming into Sailor Venus.

"Moon Prism Power!" called out Usagi, as nothing happens, "Why can't I transform?"

"Chiba Hiroaki didn't give you a new source of power." said Artemis.

"Are we to fight without Sailor Moon?" questioned Sailor Jupiter.

A/N: End of the First Act. Please Review! 


	2. Act 2: Death of the Princess!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any form.

A/N: I've never used Japanese Suffixes before, I hope I used the correctly, if not Please let me know so that I can fix it. Arigadou!

It's been two days since Chiba Hiroaki, Moonlight Knight, give the Sailor Senshi their powers back. While Usagi and Mamoru are out for a ride on his bike, the other Sailor Senshi meet at the Crown.

"Where's Usagi?" asked Rei.

"She's with Chiba-sama?" said Ami, "She was depressed over not being able to transform."

"I hope that he can cheer her up." said Makoto.

Meanwhile in a dark lab, an evil scientist plans his next move.

"That Moonlight Knight destroyed your Youma, Kaolinite." said the Evil Scientist, "How do you plan to make up for this failure?"

"I may have failed in retrieving the Heart Crystal, but I did learn that the Sailor Senshi are still very much alive, Sensei." said Kaolinite, "Except for the one called Sailor Moon."

"I guess I'll forgive the failure this time, don't let it happen again." said the Evil Scientist.

"As you wish, Sensei." said Kaolinite.

At the beach, Usagi and Mamoru sit and share a lunch as they watch the waves of the beach, as a new Youma, mixed with what looks like a blinder, appears.

"Youma!" yelled Usagi, hiding behind Mamoru.

Mamoru transforms into Prince Endymion to protect Usagi.

"You think you can stop me from taking your girlfriends Heart Crystal?" asked the Youma, running towards him with a Blinder lid shaped shield in hand.

Mamoru draws his sword to fight, Usagi looks around trying to find a spot to hid, when she is attacked by Kaolinite.

The Youma knocks Mamoru to the ground as he becomes distracted from keeping an eye on Usagi. Kaolinite holds Usagi as the Youma pulls out Usagi's Heart Crystal. Usagi falls to the ground as Kaolinite and the Youma are attack by the Sailor Senshi. As the Youma got up to run away, the Heart Crystal was taken by two women in sailor suit.

"Who are they?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I've never seen them." said Sailor Luna.

"I am the Guardian of the Sky, Sailor Uranus!" said Sailor Uranus.

And, I'm the Guardian of the Deep Seas, Sailor Neptune!" said Sailor Neptune, holding Usagi's Heart Crystal.

"Give it back!" demanded the Youma.

"It's not a pure heart." said Sailor Neptune, with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Uranus, as she protects Sailor Neptune from the Youma.

"It belongs to Princess Serenity." said Sailor Neptune.

"Please save her." Mamoru begs of them.

"The Destroyer of the Galaxy will not be allowed to live." said Sailor Uranus, as Sailor Neptune hands her the Heart Crystal.

"I'm sorry, but your girlfriend is gone." said Sailor Neptune, as Sailor Uranus crutches the Heart Crystal in her hand.

"Let's finish the Youma." said Sailor Uranus.

Kaolinite hands the Youma an oversize gun.

"This will light a fire under your feet." said the Youma, aiming at them.

On another plane of existence Usagi stands in-front of Princess Serenity.

"What happened?" asked Usagi.

"Your Heart Crystal was destroyed." said Princess Serenity, "Pharaoh 90 must of been awakened."

"Who?" asked Usagi.

"Someone who is far more evil then that of the Dark Kingdom could of dreamed of." said Princess Serenity, "You must stop Pharaoh 90 at all cost."

"I can't transform." said Usagi.

"With your Heart Crystal destroyed, there is only a few minutes of life left." said Princess Serenity, "But with the remains of the Silver Crystal, I have managed to create a new Heart Crystal."

Princess Serenity hands Usagi the heart shaped crystal.

"This will be the last time we meet, Usagi." said the Princess, "I give you the rest of my power, please protect Endymion."

"Moon Crystal Power!" called out Usagi, as her body in the living world glows bright yellow light and floats up until Usagi is on her feet and fully transformed into Sailor Moon.

As the Youma corners the Sailor Sensei, it's attacked from behind by Sailor Moon's Terra. The Youma turned back into a blinder, with a dark seed falling out and cracking.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter turn to Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.

"You just tried to kill our friend!" yelled Sailor Mars.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus try to run and are blocked by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus.

"If you are truly Sailor Senshi, you would protect the Princess." said Sailor Jupiter.

"Deep Submerge!" said Sailor Neptune.

"World Shaking!" said Sailor Uranus.

A/N: Yes I'm cutting off here, You'll have to read Act 3 to find out what happens, but until then I ask everyone to take a minute and review! Arigadou! 


	3. Act 3: Moon VS Uranus

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any form.

Usagi watches the news at the hospital, they were talking about the Youma attack the night before. As Mamoru enters the room, with Luna, Rei wakes up.

"What happened?" asked Rei, as she came to.

"Neptune and Uranus attacked you, when you tried to surround them." said Usagi.

"How'd you escape?" asked Rei.

"After they attacked you they had vanished." said Usagi.

Else where in the city, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus watch over the city.

"Why did you pull me away?" asked Sailor Uranus, "We finally had our chance to finish the Princess?"

"When Sailor Moon destroyed that Dark Seed Youma I didn't sense the Princess spirit inside of her." said Sailor Neptune, "And I know Sailor Moon, her mother was friends with my mother until we moved to Kyoto ten years ago."

"So, how do you want to handle her?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"We let the Senshi play hero for now, but if Sailor Moon even starts to show signs of the Princess then we'll put her down." said Sailor Neptune, "Ok?"

"Only because it's for you." said Sailor Uranus.

Back at the Hospital, Makoto and Ami were awake.

"So, Princess Serenity is really gone?" asked Luna.

"Yeah." said a depressed Usagi.

"What did you find out about the Heart Crystals?" asked Ami.

"Artemis was able to find out that if a Heart Crystal isn't returned within four hours then the person dies." said Mamoru.

"Where's Minako-chan?" asked Makoto.

"They have her in another room." said Usagi.

"Is she alright?" asked Rei.

"They are worried about her health." said Luna, "Her past history and all."

"I hope she's alright." said Ami, as her mother walked.

"Your friend is alright." said Dr. Mizuno, "It seems that what ever that monster thing did, it seemed to have helped her.

"That's great." said Ami.

"I'll be back in a few." said Dr. Mizuno.

Later Mamoru and Usagi are walking outside the hospital when they see a Youma covered in CD's trying to steal heart crystals.

"Ah! Two fresh targets." said the Youma.

"Don't waste your time with her, she's useless." said Kaolinite.

"Moon Crystal Power!" said Usagi.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" said Sailor Moon, striking Kaolinite.

"You'll pay for that, Bitch!" yelled Kaolinite, "Kill her!"

As the Youma moved in Mamoru transforms into Prince Endymion and bats away flying discs with his sword, as the Youma fires them.

"He protects the girl, his Heart must be pure." said Kaolinite, "Steal it!"

Sailor Moon attacks with her Terra, buy it doesn't work. The Youma pulls out Mamoru's Heart Crystal.

"Give that back!" ordered Sailor Moon, as Mamoru falls to the ground.

Kaolinite and the Youma run off, as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus jump into battle, attacking together they destroyed the Youma and retrieved the Heart Crystal.

"It's not a pure Heart." said Sailor Neptune.

"Return that Crystal, Now!" ordered Sailor Moon.

"Like you have the right to give us orders!" said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Moon pulls out the Moon Septar.

"Don't make me have to take you down!" said Sailor Moon.

"Like you could." said Sailor Uranus.

"Moon Septar Strike!" said Sailor Moon, as her attack struck Sailor Uranus, knocking her to the ground, "You're next, unless you give me the Crystal."

"World Shaking!" said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Moon is blasted into the side of a building.

"Uranus, stop!" ordered Sailor Neptune, as she went to check on Sailor Moon, "Usagi, take it."

"You know me?" asked Sailor Moon, as she tried to get up.

By the time Sailor Moon gets to her feet, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus had vanished. She hurries back to Mamoru and returns his Heart Crystal.

"What happened?" asked Mamoru, as they changed back.

"Relax." said Usagi, as she sat down next to him.

A/N: I hoped you liked! Arigadou for reading! Please Review! 


	4. Act 4: The Two Heart Crystals

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any form.

"Usagi! Wake up." yelled Tsukino Ikuko, as the sun came up.

"I'm awake, Mama!" yelled Usagi.

"Come down and try my new Blueberry Ice Cream Omelets" yelled Ikuko, from the kitchen.

"Gross!" said Shingo, dropping his plate into the garbage.

"Sorry, I'm late!" said Usagi, running out the door.

Mamoru sits outside of Usagi's house, waiting to give her a ride to school. Meanwhile in the hidden lab of an evil doctor, Kaolinite is handed a Black colored Heart Crystal.

"The great Pharaoh 90 created this Heart Crystal, it needs to feed and grow before I can use it to revive my daughter and purify the world." said the Evil Doctor.

"I won't fail you, I'll target one of those Sailor Senshi!" said Kaolinite.

"Time to summon our next Dark Seed!" said the Doctor, as he combined it with a Grandfather Clock.

On her way to school, Makoto was attacked by Kaolinite and the 7 foot tall Youma

"Jupiter Star Power!" called out Makoto, as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Now!" ordered Kaolinite, as the Youma moves in to attack.

After a few blows the Youma pinned Sailor Jupiter to a wall and sucked out her Heart Crystal.

"Now, where are those two Senshi?" asked Kaolinite.

"Hand it over!" ordered Sailor Uranus, from inside a tree.

"Take it back to the boss." ordered Kaolinite, as Mamoru and Usagi rode up.

Mamoru and Usagi transformed instantly. Usagi notices the Crystal in Kaolinite's hand.

"I got the Youma." said Mamoru, as he took off.

"Give me the Crystal!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"I don't think so." said Kaolinite, as she turned around only to be blocked by the others.

"Luna Sucre Candy!" said Sailor Luna.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" said Sailor Venus.

"Mars Fires Incinerate!" said Sailor Mars.

"Mercury Aqua Storm!" said Sailor Mercury.

Kaolinite was blasted through a brick wall and the Heart Crystal fell to the ground.

"Let's finish her." said Sailor Moon, pulling out her Scepter. "Moon Twilight Flash!"

Kaolinite was able to roll out of the range of the blast and runs off. When the Sailor Senshi go back to the dropped crystal they find Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"Don't even think about touching it." said Sailor Mars, ready to attack.

Sailor Moon picks up the Crystal and walks it over to Sailor Jupiter. She wakes up within seconds of the crystal returning to the body. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus leave.

"Get off of me." said Sailor Jupiter, standing up.

Mamoru returns after destroying the Youma with a Heart Crystal in hand.

"What's that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I thought it was Jupiter's." said Mamoru, as she walks up to them.

"Who's is that?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't know." said Sailor Mercury.

"Mamoru, do you have a radio?" asked Sailor Venus.

"In the bag on the right side." said Mamoru, as they change back in a flash of light.

They scan the News stations trying to found out who the of Heart Crystal belongs to, but there was no reports of any type of an attack.

"I'll look around with Luna, you girl need to get to class." said Mamoru.

"I'll tag along with you, too." said Minako, "I just have to call my tutor."

"Call if you find anything." said Usagi.

"Okay." said Mamoru.

Mamoru, Minako, and Luna take off on Mamoru's motorcycle, while the others went to class.

"I'm surprised you wanted to join me." said Mamoru.

"I still don't trust you." said Minako.

After hours of searching, they still had no leads as to who the Heart Crystal belongs to.

"It's past the four hour mark." said Luna.

"So, who ever it belongs to is dead, then?" questioned Minako.

"Yeah." said Mamoru, disappointingly

"We should head to the Crown and tell the others." said Luna.

They make it to the Crown about five minutes before the others.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Usagi.

"I think this Crystal might have been some kind of trick." said Artemis, coming out from the small room off to the side of the stage, "There were no reported deaths for any reason in the last seven hours."

"How dare they waste our time and make us worry!" yelled Makoto, in anger.

"At lest someone didn't die because we couldn't find them." said Rei.

"Next time that Kaolinite shows up I'm going to trash her!" said Makoto, felling her anger growing.

"Mako-chan, you should relax." said Ami.

"Your right." said Makoto, sitting down.

"What do we do with the Crystal?" asked Minako.

"I'll take it to the Temple" said Rei, "If it was made by the Enemy, maybe I can find something to help us."

Meanwhile, back at the headquarters for the evil Doctor, Kaolinite lays on a twin size bed while two women tend to her injuries

"Be careful Eudial, we wouldn't want her to die before she can be punished for her failure." said the other woman.

"You like watching the Doctor's punishment, don't you Mimete?" asked Eudial.

"Of course." said Mimete.

"Now girls, Kaolinite is going to need to be replaced." said the Doctor, "Who will it be?"

"As the founder of Witches 5, I shall be the one to aid you, Sir." said Eudial.

"Very well." said the Doctor.

A/N: Alright another Act finished. What shall happen now that Eudial is taking over the task of defeating the Sailor Senshi. Arigadou for reading, and Please Review! 


	5. Act 5: Attack on Lovers

Disclaimer: I have not or will I ever be able to afford to own Sailor Moon in any way, but if it's true owner feels like giving it to me I wouldn't turn the gift down.

At the Crown Mamoru an the Sailor Senshi try to track down where the Youma are going to attack next, and where their enemy might be hiding

"I caught up with the Youma up by the airport." said Mamoru, pointing to a spot on the map.

"It may have been running back to it's master." said Minako.

"I'll go find them and destroy them." said Makoto, unable to sit still.

Before they could stop her, Makoto was gone.

What got into her?" asked Ami.

"Ever since that last Youma all she can think of is fighting." said Luna.

"Right after I got mine back I felt confused." said Mamoru, "Maybe its a side effect."

"What about you, Usagi?" asked Rei.

"I didn't really get mine back, Princess Serenity created a new one." said Usagi, "Lately I've been having weird dreams.

Makoto makes it to the airport after a quick ride on the bus.

"Now to find out were the Youma are coming from." said Makoto.

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the evil doctor, Eudial is tossing things out of her closet.

"Where is it?" asked a frustrated Eudial, before spotting a long box in the back corner. "There it is!"

"Do you really think you can defeat those Sailor Senshi?" asked Mimete.

"For the Doctor, I'd do anything." said Eudial.

The two walk down a hallway to two giant doors, that opened for them.

"I'm ready Doctor." said Eudail.

"I'm all most finished with the next Dark Seed." said the Doctor.

"If you would allow, I'd like to take the seed out into the city and make the next Youma from an item near our target." said Eudial.

"Very well, don't fail me." said the Doctor, handing her the Dark Seed.

Eudial makes to the Hikawa Shrine where she spots a guy on he knee in front of his girlfriend, who was sitting on a bench near the large cherry tree.

"Arisu, will you marry me?" asked the young man.

"Oh, Isamu, I will." said Arisu.

"How sweet." said Eudial, jumping off the roof of the Shrine, dropping the Dark Seed into the base of the cherry tree, "Your hearts must be pure."

"Who are you?" asked Isamu, as Eudial aims her weapon at them.

The Cherry tree takes on a Youma shape with four tree limbs for arm.

"Mikuji, steal their Hearts." ordered Eudial.

Mikuji reviles a star shaped tattoo on her Cleavage, and held both Isamu and Arisu in the air. Their Heart Crystals where suck out of their bodys and into the star shape tattoo.

"That's new." said Sailor Uranus from top the Shrine.

"Can the get anymore freaky?" asked Sailor Neptune, standing next to Sailor Uranus.

"So, you two are the Sailor Senshi." said Eudial, "My master wishes you dead."

"He's not getting that." said Sailor Neptune.

"Taste my Firebuster." said Eudial, aim her weapon at them.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune jump out of the way and land behind her.

"I got them." said Mikuji, as she attacked.

Mikuji knock them through the weak wall of the Shrine, as Rei and Minako walked up the steps.

"Stop her there, Youma!" yelled Minako.

"Looks like the Youma has already taken two Heart Crystals." said Rei, knelling by the bodies, "Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!" called Minako.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus circle around Mikuji. Sailor Venus strikes Mikuji with her Love Chain, and Sailor Mars burns her with a fire attack.

"Call the others." said Sailor Mars, "I can hold her off."

"I don't think so." said Eudial, blasting Sailor Mars with her Firebuster.

"You think you can beat me with my own element." said Sailor Mars, refocusing the fire back at Eudial.

"Luna Sucre Candy!" said Sailor Luna, as she and the others ran into the battle.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" said Sailor Moon.

"Deep Submerge!" said Sailor Neptune, as they got back up.

"World Shaking!" said Sailor Uranus.

Mamoru was in his Tuxedo Kamen costume when he attacked Mikuji.

"Where are the Heart Crystals?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Inside that Youma." said Sailor Neptune.

"How can we destroy it without harming the Heart Crystals?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Like this!" said Sailor Jupiter, jumping into battle with her staff, "Supreme Thunder Strike."

Sailor Jupiter slices Mikuji in half, freeing the Heart Crystals and returning the Cherry Tree to its normal spot.

"That was some strike." said Sailor Uranus.

"Wanna try it?" asked Sailor Jupiter, ready to fight.

"She was just trying to be nice." said Sailor Neptune.

"Come on, I can take both of you." said Sailor Jupiter.

"Relax." said Sailor Mars.

"Hell no, I'm done telexing." said Sailor Jupiter, turning to Eudial, "You'll do!"

Sailor Jupiter runs after Eudial, who has decided it was a good time to retreat.

"Why is she acting this way?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"When did it start?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Don't get involved." said Sailor Uranus.

"When we restored her Heart Crystal." said Sailor Moon, as Luna tried to figure out who the Heart Crystals belong to.

"Who gets which Crystal?" asked Sailor Luna.

"I can tell." said Sailor Neptune, walking over to Luna, "Nether are pure hearts."

Sailor Neptune put a Crystal over each body and they reenter the body each they came from.

"Thanks for the help." said Sailor Luna.

"Thanks for saving us." said Isamu, as he and Arisu wake up.

"That stupid bitch got away." said Sailor Jupiter, returning from her chase.

A/N: Arigadou for reading, and Please Review!


	6. Act 6: Sailor Jupiter, Enemy?

Disclaimer: I have not or will I ever be able to afford to own Sailor Moon in any way, but if it's true owner feels like giving it to me I wouldn't turn the gift down.

In the city the Sailor Senshi, minus Sailor Jupiter, search for the one picking fights with the local gangs, believing it to be a Youma.

"Get back here, you assholes!" they heard a female voice say from an ally way

"Someone please help us." yelled a guy running.

"That bitch is crazy." said another guy running away.

"Makoto?" asked Sailor Moon, as they enter the dark ally.

"What do you want?" asked Makoto, reviling herself.

"You need to stop this." said Sailor Mars.

"Make me." said Makoto, "Jupiter Star Power!"

Once transformed, Sailor Jupiter summons out her thunder staff and strikes down the Senshi. Before they know what happened, she had vanished.

"Why?" Usagi managed to ask before passing out.

When they wake up, they find themselves at Mamoru's apartment, with Luna, in human form, Mamoru, and Artemis trying to take care of them.

"How did we get here?" asked Minako.

"Luna and I brought you here, with help from Motoki." said Mamoru, "Figured you wouldn't want it on the news that you were found in a dark ally."

"Don't think this will make me trust you." said Minako.

"You should rest." said Artemis.

"What happened?" asked Ami.

"Sailor Jupiter attacked you." said Luna.

"What's happened to Makoto?" asked Rei.

"That Heart Crystal that Mamoru recovered seems to share seem of the same life signs as Makoto." said Artemis, "But in the last week, Makoto's life signs have changed, much like when the Dark Kingdom controlled Sailor Mercury."

"How do we save her?" asked Usagi.

"We might have to have a Youma remove her heart crystal again." said Luna.

"That's to dangerous" said Mamoru.

"Mamoru, you should see this." said Luna, pointing to the TV

A reporter on the TV showed Sailor Jupiter fighting two Youmas.

"We have to help." said Luna.

"She made it clear that she wants to cut all ties with us." said Mamoru.

Meanwhile, in the Headquarters of the Evil Doctor, Eudial meets with the Doctor.

"Who sent those monsters?" asked the Doctor.

"It wasn't you?" asked Eudial.

High above Tokyo, a Crystal Palace floats unnoticed

"So, this is the old city of Tokyo?" asked Saphir.

"Be careful my children, there is another evil force that wishes to destroy the world." said Death Phantom.

"So, where is the keeper of the Golden Crystal?" asked Prince Demand.

"It is here." said Death Phantom.

"My Demons have found a Sailor Senshi." said Esmeraude.

"I see, the one known as Sailor Jupiter." said Death Phantom, looking in his crystal, "She is filled with a dark energy. We can use that to our advantage."

"You mean, get her to join us?" asked Prince Demand.

"How?" asked Rubeus.

"Let me handle it." said Prince Demand.

"As you wish, my Prince." said Death Phantom.

Prince Demand appears in the city and calls off the demons.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm Prince Demand." said Prince Demand, "I can help you get rid off your rage."

"Really?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Wiseman, I call you here to free Sailor Jupiter of her rage." said Prince Demand.

Death Phantom rises out of the ground, chanting a spell. Eudial arrives on the scene with a new Youma.

"Get me that Heart Crystal before that Phantom destroys it." ordered Eudial.

"As you wish Boss." said the Youma.

The Youma tries to attack, and is blocked by the two demons. Eudial pulls out her Firebuster, and fires it at Prince Demand.

"How dare you attack me." said Prince Demand.

"How dare you interfere with my victim." said Eudial attacking once again.

Sailor Luna arrives with Tuxedo Kamen as the Youma sucks out Sailor Jupiter Heart Crystal.

"Good thing I brought this." said Tuxedo Kamen, holding out the other Crystal he had recovered days earlier.

"Wiseman, do something." ordered Prince Demand, as Eudial and the Youma take off.

Sailor Luna and Tuxedo Kamen walk up the street as the two demons block them.

"Master, you should let them to her." said the Death Phantom, "They have her true heart."

"Fine, let them through." said Prince Demand.

Tuxedo Kamen walks over to Sailor Jupiter's body, while Sailor Luna tries to introduce herself.

"I alright now you, Sailor Luna." said Prince Demand, "I killed you in the future!"

"WHAT!" yelled Sailor Luna.

"Sailor Jupiter should be back to normal shortly." said Tuxedo Kamen.

"We can't be having that." said Death Phantom, as he engulfed the area in a black fog.

When the fog cleared, moments later, Sailor Jupiter, Prince Demand, and Death Phantom were gone.

"What now?" asked Sailor Luna.

"Now we save her from who ever those two were." said Tuxedo Kamen.

On a near by roof top, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus watched to events unfold.

"So, the Enemy created a dark heart crystal." said Sailor Neptune, "Poor girl, being used to charge it."

"What of the one's who took her?" asked Sailor Uranus, "I think we need to learn more about this Dark Moon Clan."

"Yes, I believe you're right, Haruka." said Sailor Neptune, when they see a shadow move on the building next to them, "Sailor Moon?"

A/N: Was it Sailor Moon? What is going to happen with Sailor Jupiter? Will the Sailor Senshi have two evils to fight, at the same time? You'll just have to review and wait for the next chapter to find out. Arigadou! 


	7. Act 7: Jupiter Strikes

Disclaimer: I have not or will I ever be able to afford to own Sailor Moon in any way, but if it's true owner feels like giving it to me I wouldn't turn the gift down.

Inside the unnoticed Crystal Palace, Death Phantom casts an incantation on an unconscious Sailor Jupiter.

"Why don't we just kill her?" asked Esmeraude.

"To kill a senshi, you allow the power to be reborn." said Rubeus.

"That's just a legend." said Saphir.

"Just kill her again after she's reborn." said Esmeraude.

"No, we must turn the power to the Dark Moon, or it will always be a threat to us." said Prince Demand.

As Death Phantom stops his spell, a Dark Crescent Moon shape appeared on Sailor Jupiter's forehead.

"What happened?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"My sweet, you were attacked from behind." said Prince Demand.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm you're betrothed, Prince Demand." said Prince Demand.

"Yes, I think I'm stating to remember." said Sailor Jupiter, "Who attacked me?"

"We believe it was the Sailor Senshi." said Rubeus.

"Princess, allow us to destroy them for you." said Saphir.

"We should attack together." said Sailor Jupiter.

Back at Mamoru's apartment, the Sailor Senshi sit and eat breakfast, while trying to figure out what was happening.

"So, this Dark Moon Clan took Makoto?" asked Rei.

"Right, after one one in charge claimed he had killed me in the future." said Luna.

"Why didn't you stop them?" questioned Minako.

"We didn't have a chance." said Mamoru, "The Phantom guy created a dense dark fog."

"It's not Mamoru's fault." said Usagi, as Rei and Ami sees a shadow move outside.

"What was that?" asked Rei.

"Let's check it out." said Ami.

When they open the door, the Shadow appears on the Building across the street.

"Usagi, you should see this." said Ami.

Usagi comes to the window and sees the shadow.

"How can I be out there when I'm here?" asked Usagi.

"Mars Star Power!" said Rei, transforming into Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars claims on top of the roof and chases the shadow, as it disappears off the back side of the complex, the other Sailor Senshi make there way to her.

"Who ever it was, got away." said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter and the Dark Moon Clan appeared behind the Sailor Senshi.

"Hello, Sailor Senshi." said Sailor Jupiter.

As they heard Sailor Jupiter's voice they turned around surprised.

"Jupiter!" said Sailor Moon.

"You surprised I survived your cowardly attack." said Sailor Jupiter.

"What?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"For your crimes against the Dark Moon Clan, and the Future Queen, you are to be destroyed." said Prince Demand.

"Time for you to die, Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Jupiter, as her staff appears.

Sailor Jupiter charges at Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury blocks the attack with her sword.

"What is wrong with you, Jupiter?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I will kill you all to protect this world." said Sailor Jupiter, "Supreme Thunder."

Sailor Jupiter's attack hits Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" said Sailor Venus, attacking Sailor Jupiter.

Prince Demand draws his sword, and charges at Sailor Venus, only to be blocked by Tuxedo Kamen.

"Mamoru!" yelled Sailor Moon, as he falls to the ground.

"Next time you all die." said Sailor Jupiter, signaling a retreat.

Sailor Jupiter and the Dark Moon Clan vanish from the roof top. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus help Tuxedo Kamen back into the apartment.

"Is he alright?" asked a girl coming out of from behind the couch.

"I think so." said Ami, as the others look to see who asked.

They see a ten year old, pink hair, girl sitting in a chair on the other end of the room.

"Who are you?" asked Usagi.

"Chiba Usagi, but you can call me Chibiusa, like my daddy." said Chibiusa, "Soon my mommy will die, unless you help me, Sailor Senshi."

"Just who is your mommy?" asked Usagi.

"The Queen." said Chibiusa.

"You wouldn't happen to know Chiba Hiroaki, would you?" asked Luna.

"You know my big brother?" asked Chibiusa.

"Brother?" questioned Usagi in shock.

A/N: More Chibiusa in the Next Chapter. Now I ask once again that everyone take a minute and review, that's all it takes to review is a minute. Arigadou for reading! 


	8. Act 8: Chibiusa, A Senshi?

Disclaimer: I have yet been given ownership of Sailor Moon, for I cannot afford to buy it.

Mamoru lays in bed from recovering from Prince Demand's attack, Usagi and Chibiusa go for Groceries, while the others got together at the Crown to talk about what to do with Chibiusa.

"How long have you been here?" asked Usagi.

"Almost a week." said Chibiusa.

"What happened to your Mother?" asked Usagi.

"The Dark Moon Clan's Death Phantom imprisoned her inside a thing called the Dark Millennium Crystal." said Chibiusa, "It's stealing her life energy."

While walking down the street, Usagi walks into a woman walking the other way knocking her down, and dropping the bag of groceries.

"Are you alright?" asked the Woman, looking up, "Usagi? Is that you?"

"Do I know you?" asked Usagi, helping her up.

"It's Michiru." said Michiru, "I tutored you when you were in Grade 2."

"You used to live next to my mother." said Usagi.

"Right." said Michiru, "And who is this little one, your Daughter?"

"Ah, no, she's my cousin, from out of town." said Usagi.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chibiusa." said Chibiusa.

"Making friend again, I see." said a woman, walking up to them.

"Usagi, this is a real good friend of mine, Haruka." said Michiru.

"Nice to meet you." said Usagi.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a hidden basement the Evil Doctor packages his newest Dark Seed.

"Now that the Dark Crystal is full of Dark Energy, we must find the Purity Chalice." said the Doctor.

"I will find the Hearts that contain the Purity Talismends." said Eudial.

"Very good, don't fail me." said the Doctor.

Eudial enters the city where she looks for a target, as she spots Chibiusa.

"They always say that children are pure." thought Eudial, from across the street.

Eudial releases the Dark Seed, so that it could merge with Haruka's Scarf. As the Scarf started to transform, Haruka throws it to the ground.

"That hurt." said the Youma.

Usagi stands in front of her friends.

"Run!" Get out of here!" ordered Usagi.

"What about you?" asked Michiru.

"Give me the little one!" demanded the Youma.

"Get Chibiusa out of here, please." begged Usagi.

Michiru grabs Chibiusa and takes off.

"You dare stand between Scar and her target?" questioned Eudial.

"Moon Crystal Power!" said Usagi, as she transformed into Sailor Moon.

After telling Chibiusa to hid inside a restaurant, Michiru and Haruka take off.

"I won't let you target insistent children for your evil purposes." said Sailor Moon, "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"I don't think so." said Eudial, pulling out her Fire Buster and attacks.

Sailor Moon dodges the attack when Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus showed up.

"We'll handle this." said Sailor Uranus.

"Let's work together." said Sailor Moon.

"No!" said Sailor Neptune.

"World Shaking!" said Sailor Uranus, attacking Scar.

"Deep Submerge!" said Sailor Neptune.

Scar was hit, but stayed standing.

"You think you can destroy me." said Scar, entangling all three of them in super strong Scarf like rope.

"That worked at well." said Sailor Moon, trying to get free.

"Let my Mommy go!" demanded a girl stepping out from a near by ally way.

"Who are you?" asked Scar, as the Pink Haired girl steps into the light, "You're my target!"

"Then let them go, and try me." said Chibiusa, as she pulled out a heart shaped broach.

"Chibiusa, run! Get out of here!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Take her heart crystal." ordered Eudial.

"Moon Heart Power!" said Chibiusa, as she transformed.

"What?" asked Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Eudial in unionson.

"I'm am Sailor Chibi Moon, Champion of Future Justice." said Sailor Chibi Moon, "In the name of the future moon, I shall punish you."

"How many of you are there?" asked Eudial.

"A dozen or so." said Sailor Chibi Moon.

Sailor Chibi Moon pulled out a moon wand, while Eudial recharged her Fire Buster.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" said Sailor Chibi Moon.

Scar was destroyed by the attack, when Eudial push her in front of her.

"You almost hurt me, brat!" yelled Eudial, as she realized that the others were free.

"Do you dare lay a hand on her." said Sailor Moon.

Eudial groans, then turns and walks away.

"World Shaking!" said Sailor Uranus, attacking Eudial, while her back was turned.

"Deep Submerge!" said Sailor Neptune, following Sailor Uranus' attack.

Eudial was hit and fell to the ground, as Sailor Jupiter appeared.

"You two would attack someone with their back turn?" questioned Sailor Jupiter.

"We do what we must." said Sailor Uranus.

"Supreme Thunder." said Sailor Jupiter, as she attacked.

Sailor Neptune jumped out of the way, while Sailor Uranus charged at Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter, please stop this, I don't want to fight you." said Sailor Moon, as Prince Demand appeared.

"Want us to stop, give us the Princess." said Prince Demand.

"World Shaking!" said Sailor Uranus, attacking the two.

Sailor Jupiter blocks the attack with her staff.

"The Prince has given you an order, so hand her over." ordered Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" yelled Sailor Venus, attacking as the Sailor Senshi arrive.

Sailor Venus's attack strikes Sailor Jupiter in the arm, drawing blood.

"This isn't over!" said Prince Demand, as he and Sailor Jupiter vanish.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus leave without being noticed.

"So, Chibiusa is a Senshi." said Sailor Luna.

"Thanks to you." said Sailor Chibi Moon.

A/N: What does the Dark Moon Clan want with Chibiusa? How did Luna help make Chibiusa become a Senshi? Please Everyone Review, only takes a minute, Arigadou! 


End file.
